Mimato
by Peregrin Took
Summary: This is a quick story of mine. Uhhhhh......quite strange.....almost PG yet not....oh well! Read and review/flame!


Tai and Sora sat back to back on a cliff. They were trying to think of a way for Matt and Mimi to admit they loved each other. Suddenly, Sora snapped her fingers and jumped up, causing Tai to fall over. He was halfway underneath Sora. He was able to look straight up at her. Then he realized he was beneath her and looking up at her face. Sora stepped over him and he stood up. "I've got it! Truth or Dare!" she said. "Truth," Tai replied. "No, silly. We'll _play_ Truth or Dare and-" she explained the rest to him by whispering it in his ear. Tai nodded. They gave each other a high five.

That night...

Matt walked to the campfire and just collapsed. Tai blinked at him. "I'm sooooo bored and my neck and back are stiff," said Matt. Mimi walked up. "I'll give you one of my special massages if you want," she said. Sora looked over. "Yeah! You should let her Matt! She's amazing! I hurt my back once and she gave me a massage. The next day I felt perfect!" she said. 

Matt sat up. "What can I lose?" he said. "Nothing. Now take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach on your bed," Mimi instructed. Matt did what he was told. Mimi reached into her bag and brought out some oil. "Oh! How did this get in here? Mom must read my mind. She must've thought I'd give at least one massage," she said.

Mimi put some oil on her hands and Matt's back. She began to knead and rub all of the knots and stiff parts in Matt's neck and back. "Ohhhhh....That feels great...."Matt groaned. Mimi continued to massage Matt. "Hey! Mimi! Can you drag that bed over here and massage Matt by the fire? We're gonna play a game," Tai said. Mimi stopped massaging and pulled Matt and his bed beside the campfire. Mimi resumed her massaging. 

"What are we gonna play?" she asked. "Truth or Dare," Sora replied. Mimi looked around and saw it would only be her, Matt, Sora, and Tai playing. Izzy, Kari, and T.K. had gone to bed. She shrugged. "Who goes first?" Matt barely asked before he groaned again. "Who wants to?" asked Tai. Matt raised one finger. "Okay. Matt," replied Tai. Mimi stopped massaging so he could speak. Matt sat up on his elbows. "Mimi. Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Um....truth," replied Mimi. 

Matt thought for a second. "Who do you have a crush on? The consequences are..........kissing Izzy!" said Matt. Mimi felt disgusted at kissing Izzy. _I'll have to tell him now.....Oh goodie........_she thought. She looked at the ground. "You," she whispered. "Excuse me? Please repeat," said Matt. "You," Mimi said louder. "Who is 'you'?" asked Sora. Mimi pointed at Matt. Matt's eyes grew wide. "R-really?" he stuttered. Mimi nodded. "Anyhoo, your turn Mimi!" Tai chirped. Mimi perked up. "Okay. Sora! Truth or Dare?" she said. 

"Dare," Sora replied. "I dare you.....to take off your shirt for the rest of the game!" exclaimed Mimi. Sora flushed crimson. But, she unzipped her shirt all the way and took it off. So, she had to sit for the rest of the game in her bra. She wasn't too happy about it either. "Anyway, Matt. Truth or Dare?" she said through gritted teeth. _The things I do for my friends_, she thought. "Dare," Matt replied. Sora smiled. 

"I dare you to kiss Mimi!" she said. Matt paled. But, he sat up and turned around. "Well....," he said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mimi's. For about 2 seconds. They were pulling apart, but Tai pushed their heads together, causing their tongues to slip into each other's mouths. They quickly pulled apart and spit. "Bleh.....," said Matt. Mimi was thinking the same thing. Tai and Sora smirked. But, Matt returned the smirk. "Tai. Truth or Dare?" he said. "Dare," Tai said without thinking. Then, he slapped his hand over his mouth. Matt smiled mischievously. 

"I dare you to french Sora," he said. It was Tai and Sora's turns to go pale. The glanced at each other. "Can Sora put her shirt back on first?" Tai asked. Mimi, who had continued to massage Matt, shook her head no. Matt seemed to enjoy the massage more than ever. Tai leaned over to Sora. Their lips touched and Tai frenched Sora. They saw a flash and heard a snap. They pulled apart and saw Matt and Mimi both holding cameras. "Perfect blackmails, eh, Matt?" said Mimi slyly. "Mmmm-hmmmm....," Matt replied. He laid back down on his stomach.

"Hey, Mimi? Can you continue that massage?" he asked. "Sure," Mimi replied. She put her camera down and turned back to Matt. Tai and Sora had stomped off in different directions, after Sora grabbed her shirt, knowing they could do nothing about the pictures. Mimi continued to massage Matt's back. Then she went to his neck. "Sit up," she said. 

Matt sat up and he felt her dainty, but strong, hands begin to massage his neck. He groaned. "What? Did I hurt your neck?" asked Mimi, pulling her hands away. "No. Not at all," replied Matt. Mimi shrugged and returned to her massaging. Suddenly, she hit a soft spot and Matt winced. "Now that hurt," he said. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Matt. Let's try this," Mimi put more oil on her hands and on Matt's neck. She rubbed her thumb on the soft spot, loosening it up. Then, she tried the massage again.   


"It doesn't hurt now," Matt said. Mimi smiled "Good,". They both heard a twig snap and tensed up. They watched in the direction of the sound. And saw Tai fetch two towels. Mimi loosened up, but Matt did not. Mimi leaned forward and planted a kiss behind Matt's earlobe. That was his special soft spot. Matt relaxed. "I should have never told about my soft spot," he said. "Well, you did. Now this may hurt," said Mimi.

She pressed her thumb up near the top of Matt's neck. But he didn't yelp or anything. "I take it that it didn't hurt," she said. Matt shook his head no. Mimi pulled Matt down so she could look at his face. When she did that, he yelped. He looked straight up at Mimi and she looked down at him. "Had to make sure you were okay. Sorry, Matt," Mimi said. Matt smiled. Mimi sat him back up and he turned around. Suddenly Mimi pushed him to the ground again. "Wha!" he said. "Yamato, have you ever been kissed by a girl besides me?" asked Mimi. Matt shook his head no. "Have you ever been kissed by a guy besides me?" he asked. 

"A few times," Mimi replied. This didn't surprise Matt. After all, most of the guys in fifth and sixth grade drooled over Mimi. Including Matt's sixth grade self. Matt, who sat in front of Mimi in their sixth grade class, had been caught by Mimi while writing "M. Tachikawa is beautiful" on his 4th day of school. 

Mimi waved her hand in front of Matt's face. He blinked and sat up. "Sorry. Kinda zoned out there," he said. Mimi smiled sweetly. Matt's heart skipped a beat. _Should I tell her that I like her too? And if I do, do I tell her or show her? Oh boy....,_ he thought. Mimi glanced at him and blushed. 

Mimi turned back to the fire. Matt touched her shoulder and she looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked. "Is it just me, but when you asked me that question, did you call me 'Yamato'?" Matt asked. Mimi nodded. "What do you like best.....Yamato, Yama, Matt, or.......Yama-Chan*?" she asked. Matt's eyes widened. _She just asked if she could call me......Yama-Chan? Wow....., _he thought. He grinned at her. "Yama-Chan," he replied. Mimi smiled softly and scooted closer to Matt.

Matt slowly put his arm around Mimi and she leaned against him. Matt cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke apart. Mimi softly pushed Matt to the ground and kneeled beside him. She leaned down and kissed him. "Hey, Yama-Chan. How about showing me how a girl likes to be kissed?" she whispered. Matt gave her a sly smile and sat up. He pushed her down this time and leaned down. 

Their lips touched. Matt decided to attempt a French kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. They finally pulled apart. "Wow........," Mimi whispered. Matt smiled at her. 

In the bushes......

Tai and Sora, were staring at Matt and Mimi. They turned and gave each other a high five. Matt heard the sound of hands hitting one another. He turned and saw a flash of yellow. "Sora! Taichi!" he yelled. Sora and Tai turned their heads slowly and sighed. They trudged out of the bushes and stood there like little kids who just got caught with their faces covered in cookie crumbs right before dinner. 

"How dare you!" Matt exclaimed. "Heh. Sorry," replied Tai. Mimi glared at him. "You're a big jerk, Tai," she said. Tai cringed. But, Mimi's face softened. "But, thank you! Now I realize that my feelings for Matt were not stupid. And as a reward, how's a massage?" she said. Tai perked up. "Okay. I'm really sorry. Sora and I just wanted to see you two together," he said. Mimi flashed him a pretty smile. 

A few minutes later......

Tai groaned. Mimi's soft, strong hands massaged his stiff muscles. Sora and Matt hadn't been too happy about Mimi giving Tai a massage because that was how the whole thing pretty much started. But they had agreed to let Mimi give him a massage.

Tai felt Mimi's hands pull away and he looked behind him. Mimi pulled out her oil and put some on her hands and his back. Tai turned back to face forward. He reached for his bag and grabbed it. He pulled out a book. Sora looked at the title. "The Pelican Brief? Since when do you read that?" she asked. Tai shrugged and continued his reading. Mimi stopped massaging again and this time it was not for oil. Matt had begun to tickle her. She playfully slapped him. "Stop it, Yama-Chan! Stop it!" she cried out between giggles. 

Tai and Sora laughed at the now happy couple. Eventually they all fell asleep. Mimi fell asleep in Matt's arms. Tai sat awake. "Tai?" Sora whispered. Tai sat up. "I thought you were asleep," he scolded. Sora gave him a small smile. "I was too busy thinking about you," she said. Tai blushed. He leaned over and his lips touched Sora's. They pulled apart and Sora scooted closer to Tai. She soon fell asleep against his side with her head on his chest, his arm around her, pulling her close. Before Sora drifted into sleep, she said one thing.

"Goodnight, Tai-Chan."

FINISHED! Yippee! *Jumps around the room.*Okaaaaaaayyyyyyyy. Talk about TOTAL psycho. Anyhoo, I must do this. Hoped ya liked it!


End file.
